n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leaf Genjutsu
Academy Nirami no Kage (Shadow Glare) Description: Manipulating what a shadow looks like is no large feat for the shinobi of Leaf. But at this level, the most basic, they are only able to increase the depth by which a person might perceive a shadow. For example, a shadow can either be lengthened or shortened, giving off the impression that a person is closer or father. When used in large expanses with abundant shade, this jutsu can prove quite worrisome. Etainoshirenai no Fugou (Mark of the Unfamiliar) Description: Another fundamental jutsu, this one changes a person’s writing, mark, or even an inscription to that of another. By doing this, simple directions can be misread or pathways can be changed. It is all up to the discretion of the person reading the sign, though, since merely touching the word or mark in question can easily break the spell. Etainoshirenai no Tsuujite (Through the Unfamiliar) Description: Strange in its uses, this genjutsu is fairly harmless. What it does is makes any opponent who falls into its area of effect imagine that they have just undergone a certain sense of déjà vu. That is to say, they begin to question whether they are following the right path or direction since the one in front of them seems too familiar to be the right way. Etainoshirenai no Oto (Sounding the Unfamiliar) Description: Another harmless genjutsu, this one simply makes an opponent imagine that, in dark places, different animals begin to call out from all around them. This can range from a cat’s meow just behind them to an owl’s hoot above. The user’s own voice is what makes these sounds and then he/she manipulates them with chakra. Therefore, it goes without saying that this genjutsu affects ones sense of sound. Etainoshirenai no Tacchi (Touch of the Unfamiliar) Description: This jutsu, by its name alone, obviously takes into account a person’s sense of touch. Much unlike the rest of these jutsu, this one is activated once a person touches a particular object that the user has ‘charmed’. It can be as obvious as a kunai being sent at an opponent from any distance, or even the leaves of a tree. In short, what it does is it makes the user question whether or not the particular item existed or not. So if a person were to be stabbed with a kunai, they would seem to not feel the pain of the kunai, but would realize it much later since the effect of the jutsu is quite short. In the example of leaves, a person could pass through a veil of leaves and only have their other four senses to rely on as to whether or not those leaves even truly existed, causing a very distinct sense of confusion. Gennin Chouba no Kage (Shadow Taunt) Description: In this jutsu, the user visually manipulates a shadow into taking another form aside from the one it actually is. For example, what was once the shadow of a short male can be shaped into that of a voluptuous woman. This technique, however, is fairly easy to see through since it cannot really be used on a shadow that a person is currently looking at. Whatever the case, though, it does tend to cause some confusion within those who are weak in perception. Dokuji no Kaori (Scent of Peculiar) Description: This jutsu makes use of the as-of-yet popular sense of smell. It has been known for ages past that there are certain scents that excite different emotions. Scents in this area can make something as simple as dust smell endearing, or make crushed leaves give off a toxic aroma. By this, both traps and warnings can be made of simple objects, not to mention the handy note of covering up ones tracks. Dokuji no Gyoushi (Leer of the Peculiar) Description: A somewhat harmless jutsu, this one is made through eye contact. A form of intimidation, this one seemingly communicates malicious intent upon a victim and is often used to open up attacks from teammates. Not necessarily stunning, it does provoke an opponent into thinking twice before engaging in battle. Dokuji no Gisou (Camouflage of the Peculiar) Description: Here is one of the many techniques used to hide shinobi from their pursuers if even but for a short while. Taking in natural components to their attire (leaves, twigs, dirt, mud, etc.) a person is able to lie still in an area of similar settings and remain completely impervious to detection. By strewing together chakra and a visual illusion, whatever the user takes onto their clothes bind to them and become a literal part of their appearance, changing it to suit the environment. Simply touching the user will cancel this jutsu, though. Dokuji no Onsei (Voice of the Peculiar) Description: This is a complimentary technique to the Chouba no Kage, though can stand alone as well. A verbal aid, it manipulates a person’s voice and makes them seem either more or less imposing. When coupled with the Chouba no Kage, it can make the user seem possessed: changing both their voice and their shadow to those more intimidating. By itself, it can used as a very noteworthy distraction and can also deter opponents from engaging the user right away. Skilled shinobi can make their voice sound like that of other people they have encountered rather than just changing pitch and tone. Chuunin Minagiru no Kage (Shadow Swell) Description: This is a rather useful technique despite its simplicity. Visually expanding a shadow, the user is able to cover a large area in pseudo-darkness and thus forces an opponent to rely on their senses aside from sight. Not to say that this completely blinds a person, but it can easily make day seem like night in certain settings, thus causing both great confusion and making direct combat difficult to an extent. Note: This only visually manipulates shadows. Jutsus that rely on shadow as a form of attack (like Nara jutsu) cannot exploit this technique. Boufuu no Jumon (Spell of the Gale) Description: A sharp whistle within of the wind is nothing of particular concern to a shinobi. Natural settings like these are, in fact, what tend to mask a shinobi from harm. However, this genjutsu acts in a very different way than ‘natural’ wind would. Here the jutsu makes an opponent or group both feel and hear the wind coming from every direction. It causes a very definite effect and tends to put people on alert. Prolonged exposure to this jutsu interferes a person’s ability to hear around them properly. Konoha no Jumon (Spell of the Leaves) Description: This is a visual jutsu that takes advantage of nearby foliage. Without moving, a user is able to make themselves appear within the blink of an eye behind a veil of leaves. That is to say, they can make a bunshin-like apparition that has their form but also manipulates the greenery around them. When they are destroyed, they pop in and expose a flurry of leaves. This technique can be compared to Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu, except that its effect is dependent on plants. Note: Can be used continuously so long as the user remains motionless. Kyouboku no Jumon (Spell of the Trees) Description: This jutsu, clearly, requires the presence of trees to work. Its effect is simple enough but valuable when trying to escape an opponent. By altering the surrounding trees in an area, the user is able to create a path by which an opponent is ‘forced’ to take. So, rather than being followed into one area, the user can force their opponent to follow another, possibly into a trap. This jutsu is hard to detect because there is very little difference between these imaginary trees and the real thing. Except, of course, if the pursuer is clumsy enough to run or leap into the illusion. That or, of course, they are following the user by any other means besides sight and sound. Kyouchikutou no Jumon (Spell of the Oleander) Description: The first truly offensive jutsu, this technique makes use of imagery to cast both fear and doubt in an opponent. With a pile of leaves or even shred paper, the user blows them into an opponents face and thus activates the genjutsu. The leaves or paper are ‘charmed’ and release the effect upon making contact with the opponent. At first the opponent is merely annoyed by these fragrance-filled, white petals being blown in their face. But then, after a few seconds, the techniques effect kicks in and makes the opponent think and feel that they’ve been poisoned. Nothing serious, of course, but just the thought of being poisoned and having only a few minutes to live can cause so much stress on a person that it may cause them to faint. This causes obvious hindrances to combat. Kagemazeru (Shadowmeld) Description: This jutsu allows a person to visually manipulate shadows in a manner that essentially combines all the previous ones like it. The user is able to create shadows of any proportion out of thin air and even, in good conditions, become near-invisible within them. They do this by making eye contact with an opponent and locking them in this very subtle genjutsu. Other senses, most especially touch, override this technique though. Meiryou no Hibiki (Echo of Clarity) Description: In this jutsu, the user is able to tap into the mindsets of their allies and not only clear them but also protect them. Acting as a mental form of Kai, it also sets a lingering defense which aids in blocking opposing genjutsus from affecting four of the five of the person’s senses. However, if the user is currently under the effect of an opposing genjutsu, then they cannot use this technique. Aki no Hibiki (Echo of Autumn) Description: Yet another jutsu that makes use of imagery, this one takes into account both plants and wind. By making eye contact with the opponent, they are able to rearrange the scenery around them to their needs. They cannot create an entirely new environment; merely shape the existing one in any way they see fit. This allows for a multitude of options in tactics and serves to easily confuse even the most perceptive of opponents. The wind aspect here is secondary option for most user’s since they can simulate the sensation of wind in an opponent’s mind as well. The use of this ability can be very misleading. Aitou no Hibiki (Echo of Lament) Description: A technique fashioned for defense, this one takes a rather different approach. It is, in fact, fashioned for reversal and is quite dangerous in effect. Preparing the jutsu ahead of time, it is passive until activated with precise chakra control. Through any of the senses, the genjutsu is passed on and it quickly alters the image an opponent sees. What appears to the opponent is a direct hit on their target. Whether it be as simple as a kunai plunging into their thigh or a genjutsu immobilizing them with fear, an opponent will see this outcome played out as exactly as if it would have really happened. Yet it is the ability of this technique to make one think that and thus leave a very critical opening in any person’s defense. Chousen no Hibiki (Echo of Defiance) Description: With this technique, the user wears down an opponent’s resistance to genjutsu by attacking one of the five senses. Using an item of their choice, or even a set of items, they imbue their chakra into them and use them to release specific reactions. The reactions are psychologically inhibited and occur in the span of a few seconds, activated by both sight and touch. An opponent merely imagines themselves going through one of these reactions in quick spurts: blurred vision, delayed motor reaction, dulled sense of hearing, and trouble breathing. When used over and over again, they wear an opponent down and make other genjutsus more invasive. Jounin Akumu Kage (Nightmare Shadow) Description: This technique forces an opponent to believe the shadows around them act independent of the light cast in the particular setting. They shape and form various objects of likewise varying proportions. What is actually happening here is that the user is recreating scenes or things from their past which have caused them harm to some extent. It can range as being as complex and morbid was witnessing the birth and slaughter of a newborn, or even to something as trivial as clown-shaped figures surrounding the opponent from all sides. The shadows, of course, have no face or actual presence. They are merely shapes which hint at the aforementioned events. The user must remain unseen in this jutsu, however, since he or she would blur and disturb the images which the shadows are creating in the opponent’s mind. Note: This technique can affect more than one person. Individual reactions to the technique may vary. Nemuri (Sleep) Description: A simple jutsu in which the user first concentrates for a few moments on both the target and themselves, meditating before initiating the jutsu. To activate this jutsu, direct contact between the user and a victim must be made. An open-palmed wrap on the shoulder, back, or chest will almost instantly force the victim into a state of unconsciousness. The last thing the victim sees before falling asleep are white, ethereal bird feathers floating down in front of them. This technique, however, has literally no combat use since it takes an ample amount of time to prepare the necessary amount of chakra. Note: Cannot be used combatively and must also have victim’s consent before being used. Kenbou (Forgetfulness) Description: A somewhat whimsical and fanciful technique, this one is most often familiarized with mind control but is very much different. Using only a pre-designated seal as the focal point, the user is able to alter their chakra to affect memories to a very basic extent by creating new ones which replace or block out anything current. For example, an enemy might come up to the user and try to interrogate their purpose. With this technique, the user will ‘suggest’ that the victim has mistaken him as somebody else and should carry on with his duties. Most often, the user wins out in these cases but it will not work against all. Another way to use this technique is by making a victim suddenly remember that they have something to do. Another example would be like making a guard recall that they have to check the keys in at the barracks and must return to do so. The limits of this technique are obvious. Actual memories cannot be recreated, only suggestions which would allude to real memories. Also, these memories can be so false that a victim will realize immediately that there is something the matter and will see this as a sign of provocation. Note: If the sum of the user’s primary attributes exceed the sum of the victim’s primary attributes then this technique can be successful. This does not go to say, however, that this technique works every time. Judgment of whether or not this technique works on a victim will be done on a case by case basis. Chototsu (Recklessness) Description: This technique is quite powerful even for this stage of learning, but has certain drawbacks which help convey both its seriousness and fallouts. Using the necessary amount of the seals, the user begins to hum as if in meditation. This sound carries out across the field of a battle and affects everyone in its vicinity; including allies. Once activated the jutsus inhibits certain extents of rational thought by portraying the user as overly skillful. This, in turn, causes them to become overly brash and confident. And though this doesn’t necessarily improve combat effectiveness, it does block out certain skills from a victims memory. In short, it makes them ‘forget’ to use certain techniques and only allows to them use more simple ones. In allies, this works exactly the same. However, in allies, the most usual case is that they know the user has this technique at their disposal and will recognize it in time so as to mentally block it with Kai. Narisumashi no Hotaru (Firefly Masquerade) Description: Drawing upon the somewhat slender mysticism that surrounds the firefly, this technique pushes for emotional reactions to the extent in which almost any victim can be affected. Holding a seal in place and hopefully within sight of the opponent (note that this isn’t eye contact), the opponent immediately begins to see one or two fireflies enter the field as the environment begins to suddenly darken. Next, the technique subtly reaches its crux by the addition of more fireflies entering the dimmed field. They begin to surround both user and victim and provide nothing more than a lightshow at this stage. The last act of the technique forces the opponent to realize hidden fears when the fireflies suddenly converge upon the user and takes the shape of whichever person or thing the opponent fears most. Swiftly, the scene around them becomes blurred as hundreds more fireflies spin around the two and seemingly lock them within a chamber of light. At this point the user can ‘travel’ between all the light around them and speaks instances which would provoke the user’s mental stability. These illusions are most obviously self-induced, but the user simply manifests them through this technique. Nehan Shoja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique) Description: An offset of Nemuri, this technique is instead increased tenfold and can affect a large group of people. Once more ineffective in combat, this also does not require physical contact to be made between the user and a victim to be initiated. Instead, this one is more easily recognized because the victims imagine feathers to be dropping down out of thin air for a few seconds before the technique actually settles in, providing a few precious moments to counter it. Magen: Haitai Chihyou no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Decaying Earth Technique) Description: This jutsu makes the user seem as if they are like dust being blown away by the wind. A visual effect which only serves to hide them, the bulk of the genjutsu begins with the ground underneath the opponent collapsing and acting almost like quicksand. But much unlike quicksand, it is not the ground itself that is dragging the opponent down, but half-skeleton replicas of ghosts or victims from the opponents past. Mothers, fathers, sibling, and rivals; anyone of significance in the opponent’s life hopes to drown them in the now stagnant-looking earth, a vision of their hellish demise just below them. Note: This technique can affect more than one person. Individual reactions to the technique may vary. Magen: Kishibari no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Technique) Description: A genjutsu wherein the user disappears from an opponent’s eyesight. Then, in the few moments of confusion that ensue, the opponent seems to be entangled within the confines of a tree. It’s not as if the tree grew out of the ground and around the opponent, no. It’s almost as if the user had just grown out of the tree itself. In this state, the user undergoes a slight version of the Kanashibari no Jutsu in that their body becomes momentarily paralyzed. This, however, is a misconception. In this instance, the user has instead numbed the opponent’s sense of touch to the point where they only think they are paralyzed. Then, in an extra feat of illusionary skill, the user appears to materialize from within the tree as well and may do as they please to the opponent. Note: The actual illusion of this jutsu lasts for only four posts. The ‘binding’ aspect, or the point in which the opponent is completely paralyzed, lasts only for the first post in which they are under the effect of this jutsu. In this way, it only allows an ally to take advantage of the opening, not the character that performed this jutsu. Magen: Kyouran no Me kara Kyoufu (Demonic Illusion: Fear Through the Eyes of Madness) Description: A rather harsh jutsu, this one forces an opponent to not only face their fears, but to succumb to them. Trapped within the technique, the user believes themselves confronted by whatever person or thing they fear most in life, ready to do battle and oppose it. But despite any efforts they make, their fear remains immune and imposing. And for every attempt to defeat this manifestation of fear, the user only fails and is instead paid back their efforts tenfold. Stabbing their illusionary opponent in the chest with a kunai would only result in the user being impaled, for example. Once the opponent realizes this give and take relationship they begin to slowly realize their weakness and fall prey to an extreme sense of paranoia and the terror begins to consume them. Buin no Senkusha (Harbinger of Silence) Description: This technique is another of three which completely disables one of the major senses. In this case, it’s ones sense of sound. A lengthy row of handseals begins the process, followed closely by, strangely enough, eye contact. Upon this, a looming figure of a hooded villain rises up behind the user and unsheathes a dagger from the bowels of its robes. And although this doesn’t bind an opponent in place like some of the more potent genjutsus, it is instead fast-acting. As soon as the apparition appears, it lunges forth at the opponent and screams maniacally. At this point, the opponent ‘seems’ to have lost their hearing and is disabled in this way till they realize that the mysterious figure was purely imaginary. Kage/Sannin